


To Show His Quality

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six drabbles centred on Faramir during and after the Ring War: originally written for the Livejournal <span class="ljuser-name_ ljuser"><a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="ContextualPopup "/></a><a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><strong>tolkien_weekly</strong></a></span> "Summer Sports" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seek for the Sword that was Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

For the "Archery" prompt.

~~

"If you won't tell me what's troubling you," Imrahil leans back in his chair and regards his nephew through narrowed eyes, "I'll take a shot at it. You've been dreaming again." He sips his wine. "Do I aim true?"

 Faramir nods ruefully. "In the gold."

 "The wave-dream?"

 "No; thunder, and a voice from the West…"  He recounts the verse, and the plan; send an emissary to seek Imladris.

 "You intend to draw bow at this venture?"

 "Lore and legend are my province, hardly Boromir's. To him the bright sword, the warrior's glory.  And… Father will more readily part with me."

~~


	2. Hard And Keen

For the "Swordplay or Defence" prompt.

~~~

"… Enemy activity grows daily." Faramir looks steadily around the Council.  "Three men down this month –"

"Yet your losses in general much lower than other garrisons," Denethor notes smoothly. "Rangers seem remarkably adept at avoiding engagement with Mordor…"

A vicious thrust; but expecting it, he parries. "While inflicting more damage than any other company, my lord.  But to increase patrols, I need more men."

He once enjoyed his father's verbal sparring; duelling wits for pure pleasure. _But these last months his mood grows dark and bitter; he's out for blood. How long, with Boromir gone, before he goes for the kill?_

~~~

"And its edge was hard and keen" – Anduril on its reforging, as described in _LoTR_ Book 2, Ch 3, The Ring Goes South.


	3. Council of Despair

For the "Rowing" prompt.

~~~

_11th March 3019, Minas Tirith_   
  


Faramir marches steadily from the Council chamber; Imrahil hastens to catch him, takes his arm apparently for mere courtesy. Only when they reach his rooms do Faramir's legs give way.

"You can yet row back from this… this madness, nephew!" Imrahil urges. "Not a captain on the Council would seek to hold Osgiliath. They begin to murmur over the Steward's state of mind –"

Faramir shakes his head. "You heard him, Uncle. He cannot forgive me… for yet living, while Boromir is dead. But he cannot bring Boromir back – so in twisted justice he seeks to make an end of me."


	4. Out of Doubt, Out of Dark

For the "Swimming" prompt.

~~~

He is sure there was fire: remembers burning, and acrid smoke. But now he's sunk in deep, deep water, far down, crushed by weight and darkness.

_Did the great wave come at last?_   And then: _Am I dead?_...

Somewhere far off, dimly, there's light –  and a voice, faint at first; suddenly he wants, above all, to reach them. The current pulls him away – he struggles, swimming against the tide –

It calls his name, this voice never before heard yet somehow always known. At last, he opens his eyes.

"My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?"

~~~

(Faramir's first words to Aragorn are a direct lift from the text of _RoTK_ )   



	5. Long was the Way

For the "Wrestling" prompt.

~~~

For years he's wrestled with memories of fire, dreams of water - grateful for Eowyn beside him, understanding; each ready to battle the other's demons in place of their own.

Mithrandir, Aragorn, Imrahil all told him; _Your father loved you. Judge him not over-harshly for the despair to which Sauron brought him at the last._

There's never a moment of transformation; rather a slow acceptance, an imperceptible ebbing of his heart's heaviness –  till, one day, he realises it has gone.

The day he holds his newborn son – and remembers the grandfather Elboron will never know with sadness, and pride.


	6. Foul and Fair

For the "Running" prompt.

~~~

The screams bring Faramir running; but as he crosses the threshold, the foul stench pulls him up short. For a moment he looks frantically round – should he summon help? Then his jaw sets.

_Damn it, Steward, you were last off the bridge at Osgiliath – you've faced down Nazgul. Deal with it!_

His practised military eye rapidly scans the gear laid neatly ready – linen, fresh water, rags for cleansing. He takes a deep breath.

"Come on, then, young man," he murmurs soothingly, cautiously lifting his son from crib to changing table.  "Let's get you out of that filthy clout, shall we?"  
  


  


* * *


End file.
